Maldita timidez
by Anitikis
Summary: ONESHOT- Es el baile de otoño y Sora no tiene pareja, aunque la persona que ella desea aun no la invita ¿lograra superar esta maldita timidez y confesarle todo a lo que siente a Matt? SORATO! songfic


Los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen T-T ni la letra de la cancion que es de Lynda

Maldita Timidez:

-¿Ya decidieron con quien irán al baile de otoño?-

-Hola Mimi- dijo Sora

-Todavía no me respondieron-

-Iré con Tk, como a todas las fiestas- le respondió Kari sin darle mucha importancia para tratar de disimular la emoción

-Yo quede n ir con Ken- respondió sonriente Yolei

-Este será el primer evento al que vaya con Tai- respondió contenta Mimi- el primero como novias oficiales claro, tengo que ver mi peinado, el vestido, el maquillaje… aun tengo tiempo pero no mucho-

-Sora aun no nos contesta chicas- dijo Kari en tono pícaro

-¿Con quien iras?-

-Uhh- respondió distraída

-Te hice una pregunta ¿con quien iras?-

-¿Quién yo?- pregunto sorprendida- no lo se-

-¿Cómo de que no lo sabes?- le pregunto Mimi

-No lo se, tuve propuestas del capitán del equipo de natación, de atletismo, de baloncesto, de tenis…-

-En mi vida tuve tantas propuestas- la interrumpió Kari- ¿y aun así no tienes pareja?-

-No-

-Chicas ¿nos vamos?- les dijo una voz que se acercaba a ellas

Al escucharlo, Sora perdió completamente el control, y se quedo paralizada, siempre le ocurría esto cada vez que lo veía, ni siquiera pensaba lo que decía cada vez que hablaban, aunque lo disimulaba muy bien. Él era Matt.

-Lo siento, Kari y yo tenemos una reunión con el equipo de porristas- respondió Mimi

-Y yo una reunión del club de informática de la escuela con Izzi- agrego Yolei

-Creo que volveremos solos hoy Sora- le dijo Matt mientras le sonreía, cosa que la hizo sonrojar

-Adiós chicos- se despidieron las tres

-Nos vemos- le respondieron

-¿Vas a tu casa Sora?-

-S-si-

-Entonces vamonos-

_Aqui me tienes de frente a ti_

_no rompo un plato parezco feliz_

_y mientras por dentro me quemo tan lento_

_quisiera besarte hasta el ultimo aliento_

Caminaban en silencio, algo incomodo para Matt, que aunque hablaba poco veía a Sora algo tensa, así que prefirió romper el hielo

-¿Ya tienes todo para el baile?-

-No, además no tengo pareja-

-Yo tampoco-

-Pero si las chicas en la cafetería hacían fila para preguntártelo-

-Si, pero tu creías que iría con una de esas degeneradas, ni muerto-

-Ahh… creo que estamos igual-

-Si-

Hubo un silencio nuevamente, mientras caminaban, Matt solo la observaba y se reía, Sora se percato de esto y cansada le pregunto:

-¿A que se debe tanta risa?-

-No se… noto que traes una mirada distraída-

-Pero… ¿eso te da risa?-

-No, el chiste es que a causa de esto no te diste cuenta de una cosa-

-¿De que?-

-Olvidaste tu mochila en la escuela-

Ambos rieron al darse cuenta, luego Matt se ofreció para volver a buscarla, mientras tanto ella se quedo esperándolo en la esquina

-Ahí Matt, ¿Por qué siempre me pongo nerviosa cuando estoy contigo? Seguramente pensaras lo tonta que soy, pero no puedo evitarlo, al verte pierdo la cabeza y no se hasta cuando pueda ocultarlo, hasta cuando podré ocultar que te quiero y las ganas que tengo de besarte y…- pensaba cuando la interrumpieron unos ojos azules que la miraban

-¿Nos vamos ahora?-

-Si… claro-

_Mira mi cara de niña bien_

_dulce y callada como debe ser_

_Pero cualquier día te caigo encima_

_y te arrancaría hasta la camisa_

Continuaron caminando, hablaba de los temas de todos los días, sus cosas, la banda de Matt, sus calificaciones… hasta que Matt volvió a retomar el tema del baile:

-Todos en la escuela están locos por el baile ¿no?-

-Si, pero quería preguntarte algo, oí que tu banda va a tocar ¿es cierto?-

-Por desgracia si… el director me odia, en pocas palabras, y me dijo que como castigo debería hacer una obra de caridad a la escuela, entonces se me ocurrió esto antes que andar de secretario suyo-

-Espero que les valla bien-

-¿No iras?-

-Ya lo decidí, además no tengo pareja-

-Entonces ven conmigo, iríamos como amigos, además me gustaría que fuéramos juntos…-

Al escuchar esto, Sora no le dio importancia a lo demás, Matt la había invitado y al baile, el chico se callo esperando una respuesta, cuando estaba por cambiar de tema, Sora le respondió:

-Creo que… creo que es u-una bu-buena idea, si aun te interesa-

-Listo, iremos juntos, voy a pasar por tu casa como a las ocho-

-Te estaré esperando el sábado-

-Sora detente-

-¿Por qué?-

-No nos dimos cuanta, pero ya nos pasamos de tu casa-

-¿Qué?-

-Si… caminamos una cuadra demás-

Ambos rieron ante la tontería que habían cometido, regresaron y Matt dejo a Sora en su casa, luego continuo caminando, sin notar que ella lo observaba desde la puerta.

Entro a su casa saltando y gritando, lo hizo tan fuerte que su mamá se asusto y fue a verla:

-Hija ¿paso algo? ¿Por qué gritas?-

-Estoy tan feliz…- dijo mientras hacia bailar a su mamá el vals y lo tarareaba

-Pero ¿te sientes bien?-

-Si- respondió suspirando- debo llamar a alguien, luego te cuento-

Subió rápido las escaleras y entro corriendo a su habitación, ahí se acostó sobre la cama y agarro el teléfono:

_-¿Hola?-_

-Hola Mimi, habla Sora-

_-Ahh… ¿Por qué tan contenta?-_

-Ya tengo pareja-

_-¿Y quien es el galán afortunado que logro convencerte?-_

-Adivina-

_-No tengo tiempo para tus jueguitos ¡dímelo ya!-_

-Es Matt-

_-¿Nuestro Matt?-_

-Si, que otro conoces… veníamos caminando, mientras hablábamos del baile, y me dijo que como no tenia pareja y el tampoco, podríamos ir juntos-

_-¿Le dijiste que te gusta?-_

-¡¿Acaso te golpeaste la cabeza con algo?! Ni loca haría eso-

_-¿Por qué? Si lo quieres tanto que seguro ya piensas en algo entre tu y el-_

-Yo no soy una babosa como tú… además no tengo el valor para decírselo, cuando lo veo, no se… me pongo muy nerviosa, recuerda que soy un poco tímida-

_-¿Un poco? Yo diría bastante-_

-El punto es que voy con Matt y necesito que me maquilles ¿puedes?-

_-Con gusto, lo arreglaremos mañana ¿te parece?-_

-Muy bien, nos vemos-

_-Adiós-_

_Pero ya lo vez no tengo valor,_

_no se como hacer ni decírtelo,_

_que soy un pez sin oxígeno_

_tras el tibio roce de tus labios._

El resto de la semana paso normal para algunos e interminable para otros. El sábado, Mimi fue a las seis a la casa de Sora, llevo consigo un estuche lleno de pinturas, sombras, delineadores, rubor, lápices labiales y muchas cosas más, además unas cremas. Toco el timbre y en menos de dos segundos le abrieron la puerta:

-Pasa Mimi, Sora te espera en su cuarto-

-Gracias señora Takenouchi-

Subió las escaleras y entro en la habitación de su amiga, la encontró de lo más distraída escribiendo un cuaderno, que al parecer era su diario:

-¿Qué haces?-

-Na-nada- respondió guardando el cuaderno- al fin llegaste-

-Sabes que no soy puntual ¿lista para comenzar?-

-Como digas-

Luego de dos horas, ambas estuvieron listas. Sora llevaba un vestido blanco que tenía unas flores pequeñas en color rosa claro, le llagaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas , dejando al descubierto sus piernas, en los pies llevaba unas sandalias con las cuales parecía una chica mayor, a su cabello lo dejo como siempre lo usaba, porque no quería sobresalir. Mimi llevaba un vestido azul claro, pero era mucho más corto que el de su amiga y también descotado, llevaba puesto unos zapatos plateados y en el cabello una flor azul, del mismo color del vestido.

Matt y Tai llegaron puntuales a la casa de Sora, pero ambos se sorprendieron al verlas, y mas aun Matt que nunca se había percatado del cuerpo de Sora, a tal punto que el corazón le latía mil por hora.

Salieron al rato, no sin antes recibir _recomendaciones y advertencias_ del señor Takenouchi. Fueron en auto de Matt.

Al llegar, los chicos fueron a tomar ponche, mientras ellas hablaban con Kari y Yolei:

-Chicas se ven preciosas- comento Kari

-Muchas gracias- respondieron

-Y veo quien es tu pareja- le dijo a Sora de manera picara- no niegues que te gusta-

-Vamos Sora… admítelo- la incentivo Yolei

-Bueno…yo…-

-¿No creen que a Tai le va bien el smoking?- dijo Mimi tratando de salvar a su amiga

-Si… debería usarlo mas a menudo- respondió su hermana

-¿Dónde estará Ken? Aun no llega-

-Seguro que viene con Davis- agrego Mimi- ya no te preocupes

-Eso espero-

_Pero ya lo ves, no tengo valor_

_tengo el corazón fuera de control_

_soy un caracol con introversión_

_que se muere de un amor callado_

_Ehh, ehh, ehh, maldita timidez_

_Ehh, ehh, ehh, maldita timidez_

Luego de esperar a que la mayoría de los alumnos de la preparatoria llegaran, el grupo de Matt comenzó a tocar, todas estaban alborotadas, solo Mimi y Sora estaban afuera tomando aire:

-Esta linda la noche-

-Si-

-¿No sientes celos?-

-¿De que?-

-Por Matt, sus admiradoras no paran de gritar-

-Pero yo no soy su novia, solo me gusta y nada mas, además el me dijo que ninguna de ellas le cae bien-

-Aguarda… ¿Por qué ya no se escucha la banda?-

-Parece que ya terminaron, seguro que Matt se canso de las fans- le respondió Sora

-Matt, Matt, Matt… al parecer es lo único que te importa, y no se que te este pasando por la cabeza-

-Ya te dije mil veces que no soy una babosa-

-Sora…-

-¿Qué? Ahora te arrepientes, antes te diere algo, me gusta Matt… ya lo admití-

-Sora…-

-No espera, sueño con le cada noche y cuando lo veo me vuelvo loca-

-Sora detente-

-¡No! ¿Quieres saber más? A veces me dan unas ganas de besarlo que no se como me aguanto… el es tan perfecto-

-¿En serio?- pregunto un chico a sus espaldas

Cuando lo escucho pensó estar en una pesadilla, cierto era que se había desahogado pero se había excedido y Mimi no fue la única que la escucho, también él, Yamato Ishida, conocido con Matt. Sora se puso más roja que un tomate:

-Vine a ver si querías bailar, pero al parecer escuche algo más-

-Yo voy a ver a Tai, seguro debe estar buscándome, nos vemos-

Mimi salio corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, sabía que Sora la mataría, pero tenia que dejarlos hablar.

Sora seguía totalmente inmovilizada, y Matt tras ella:

-¿Aun quieres bailar conmigo?- pregunto ella con un hilo de voz

-Claro, soy tu pareja ¿Vamos?- el extendió su mano y la llevo hasta el salón

_No te equivoques ni pienses mal,  
mi subconsciente habla de más,  
pero cualquier día te caigo encima,  
y te arrancaría hasta la camisa._

Todos en el salón bailaban, la música era moderna, pero en un momento se volvió lente y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Sora, tendría que bailar con Matt, al principio tuvo miedo:

-¿Quieres bailar todavía?- le pregunto el chico

-Si- respondió bajito mirando al piso

El se acerco y la tomo por la cintura y ella se puso nerviosa, el corazón le latía súper rápido y sus mejillas se tornaron un color rosado, si no fuera

por que Matt la guiaba, aun seguiría inmóvil. En un impulso que no pudo controlar, apoyo su cabeza sobre el pecho del chico, se asusto pensando que tal vez la rechazaría pero para su sorpresa, al apoyo el mentón sobre su cabeza y eso la tranquilizo

_Pero ya lo ves no tengo valor,  
no se como hacer y decírtelo,  
que soy como un pez sin oxigeno,  
tras el tibio roce de tus labios._

Se dejaron llevar por la música, y por un momento sintieron que nadie mas estaba ahí, solo ellos. Sora ni en sus más profundos sueños imagino estar bailando con Matt y menos de esa forma, pensó estar soñando, cuando el hablo:

-¿En serio todo lo que dijiste afuera es cierto?-

Con esa pregunta, volvió a la realidad y recordó todo, Matt claramente la había escuchado toda la conversación con Mimi, entonces asustada se separo de el:

-¿Pasa algo?-

-No…-

-Aun no me respondiste-

-Bueno… yo… t-tu… digo…-

-No te pongas nerviosa, por que a mi me sucede lo mismo contigo- le dijo sonriéndole- pero lo hablaremos luego, ahora sigamos bailando- le susurro

Se acerco a ella y siguieron bailando como antes, Sora prefería seguir así que contestarle, ahora ella estaba desconcertada ¿Matt sentía lo mismo por ella? ¿Esa había sido una declaración?... no sabia que pensar, hasta que el la interrumpió:

-¿Me vas a contestar?-

_Pero ya lo ves no tengo valor,  
tengo el corazón fuera de control,  
soy un caracol con introversión,  
que se muere de un amor callado.  
Ehh ehh ehh maldita timidez  
Ehh ehh ehh maldita timidez_

-S-si… lo q-que dije fue cierto…- le respondió con un hilo de voz, él al escucharla la abrazo mas fuerte

Luego de esto, Sora sintió que al fin se había liberado de un gran peso, había superado su maldita timidez.

Ohio a todos.. publiq un nuevo fic

al fin!!!

estaba ocupada jejeje

pronto la continuacion de Odaiba Memories ahora lo estoy escribiendo

mientras tano se entretienen con esto

buebye


End file.
